Forgotton Past
by Hanyouchild13
Summary: The Naruto gang has a run in with a bunch of people from there past. One of them even new Itachi and sauske. I know summary sucks. SauskexOCC narutoxsakura and many others.rating will go up.


Name- Katana Uzimaki Age-17 

Type-human (has a demon inside her). You will figure out what kind later

Friends- academy friends and someone else who will not be told.

Family- Naruto Uzimaki (he doesn't know about her though). Megumi.

Looks- blonde hair that goes down to her waist, crystal clear blue eyes. Her hair has blue highlights in them. Tall, petite.

Clothes- black baggy cargo pants with a dragon wrapped around one leg of her pants. Her hair is held up in a loose braid, with a white ribbon braided in. She wears a blood red t-shirt that hugs her curves perfectly. She wore black fingerless gloves. A village hidden in the leaves headband hanging off her pants belt loop. Black converse in her feet.

Weapon- Sais that had a dragon on the handle and had a red blade. Mastery of Justus of many elements. Was in the same class as Itachi.

Name- Tony Uchiha

Age- 18

Race-human

Friends- same as Katana. Along with Katana

Family-no family. Sauske and Itachi are distant cousins.

Looks- Black eyes, and black hair that is spiked up. Held up by a village hidden in the mist headband. Has a cold feeling in his eyes.

Clothes-Black shorts that went to his knees, with chains hanging off them. A black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Red fingerless gloves. A chain around his neck. Bandages wrapped around his arms, with two piercing in each of his ears. Black sandals.

Weapons- A sword that he keeps at his side. Master swordsman. Kunai at his side in a pouch tided around his leg.

Name- Joshua Haruno

Race-human

Age- 17

Friends- Katana, Tony, Megumi, and more later on.

Family- Sakura (younger sister)

Looks- dark red hair that is shirt and spiked (like daisuki from D.N.Angel). Gray eyes. Lean body. Taller then Katana. Always smiling. Kind of hotheaded. Had a village hidden in the leaves headband around his forehead keeping his hair out of his eyes.

Clothes- a black Chinese shirt held together by a black belt. Chinese style pants ands slippers. He had white fingerless gloves. A chain necklace around his neck. Bandages wrapped around his arms.

Weapons- he is good at Justus like Katana and Tony, but specializes at hand-to-hand combat.

Name- Megumi Uzimaki

Age-15

Race- human (has a demon inside her)

Family-Katana (older sister) and Naruto (older twin brother).

Looks- shirt blonde hair that goes to her shoulders. Dark blue eyes that could pierce your soul. Short but very strong. A village hidden in the waterfall headband wrapped around her waist.

Clothes- army pants that hang loosely at her hips, a black tank top. A crystal necklace around her neck. White fingerless gloves on her hand but had metal around her knuckles. White converse on her feet.

Weapons- Justus and brass knuckles.

Mina Houshi

Race- human

Age- 26

Looks- brown hair pulled up into a ponytail with her bangs covering her right eye. Aqua colored eyes with pink eye shadow, a village hidden by the waterfall headband on her forehead. An aqua colored vest with a black long sleeve shirt underneath, black pants. She had two swords at her side and one on her back.

Weapons- the three swords and water based jutsu.

These are my characters here is some info on them.

Katana- she is the heir to the Uzimaki clan. She was separated from her family and lived with the Uchiha family for a while. She is very kind. Her demon is a dragon of the elements. It is the most powerful. She learned to control it at age 8. Very protective of her family. Out of the group she is the strongest and sneakiest. She is very sarcastic. She is protective of her family. Next in line to become the hokage along with Josh and Tony.

Tony- he is like a big brother to Katana and Megumi. They meet when they left there villages and been friends ever since. He is one of the few members left of the Uchiha clan that was spread out. Poses the Makegyo sharingan. He killed his best friend after he told him to do so. He felt bad after that and promised never to kill without a better reason. Out of the four he is the smarter one.

Josh- he is very protective over Katana and Megumi. He always has been a friend with Katana. He is good with any kind of medicine. But he is kind of hot headed. He has an attitude. He meets Tony after he found Katana. He is very good at martial arts. He looks after Megumi when they are in big fights. Katana and Tony always fight. Out of the four he is the hotheaded one. He use to really hate Tony with a passion but katana brought them together.

Megumi- she is Katana's little sister. She meets her sister when she was passing through the village. She came along with them. Katana taught her how to control her demon. She is the youngest of the four. She is the one that keeps them all together. Josh taught her to fight. She is kind of dark too. She is very nice if you stay on her good side. Also she can be very competitive if you're a good opponent.

Mina- she really doesn't know her past. She of course is the sensei of Katana, Josh, and Tony. She was found all bloody one day and the village took her in and she has been there ever since. She doesn't remember anyone or anything.

More soon to come….


End file.
